Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle member joining structure and a vehicle member joining method.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-208861 discloses, as a joining structure that joins a member made of metal (a metal member) and a member made of resin (a resin member), a structure in which a frame member that is made of metal and an FRP plate that is made of CFRP (a carbon fiber reinforced resin composite material) are fastened together by bolts. Further, the technique is disclosed in which a reinforcing plate that is made of metal is joined by an adhesive onto the FRP plate, and the joining strength is adjusted by changing the surface area of adhesion between the reinforcing plate and the FRP plate. On the other hand, JP-A No. 2004-130986 discloses a structure in which a roof panel that is made of an aluminum alloy is joined, via a resin layer, onto a side member outer panel that is made of steel. Further, the technique is disclosed in which the thermal strain, that arises at the joined portion at the time of heating in the processes of manufacturing the vehicle, is mitigated by using, as the resin layer, a resin layer whose tensile shear strength is less than or equal to 2 MPa.